1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pet products, and particularly to beds for house pets such as dogs and cats.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Conventional pet bedding typically utilizes a simple polyester fiber filling which compresses over time and does not completely form to the shape of the animal. Products that are designed for orthopedic support typically contain a egg-crate style foam pad that, while it is resilient, does not completely and comfortably form to the shape of the animal. In nature, animal such as cats and dogs utilize natural materials to create their sleeping space. They use their paws and noses to move materials such as leaves and dirt into the most comfortable position for nesting.
It has also been observed that many pets also prefer to have an area at the edge of their sleeping area that is raised. This high edge gives them a feeling of safety and also creates a pillow on which they can rest their head and support their neck. While there are pet beds commercially available that provide such a raised edge, they are not constructed so as to satisfy the pet's inclination to move the padding material so as to create a more comfortable position for nesting.
It is important to frequently clean a pet bed. In fact, because a pet bed is prone to infestation by fleas, other parasites such as mites and pet dander, a strong case can be made that it is more important to clean a pet bed on a regular basis than it is to wash the bedding of a person. Conventional pet beds frequently feature a removable cover that can be removed from the rest of the pet bed for cleaning. However, such covers tend to be bulky and difficult to remove, wash, dry and reassemble onto the bed. Such beds do not provide the pet bed owner the option of washing just the portion of the pet bet that has been in contact with the animal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,911 to Moore et al. discloses a pet bed that has a mat that is removable for washing and that is releasably attached to the rest of the pet bed by means of a hook and loop style fastener. However, this mat is not reversible, meaning that only one surface can be arranged so it is in proximity to the pet.
A need exists for an improved pet bed assembly that satisfies the desire of pets such as cats and dogs to arrange the cushioning material of the pet bed into the most comfortable position for nesting. A need further exists for an improved pet bed assembly that has a soft surface on which the pet may rest that is easily removable for cleaning, replacement and that is reversible.